


Run Seris, Run

by DBZSherloki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Major Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZSherloki/pseuds/DBZSherloki
Summary: The neighbor next door and her little sister are weird, even to the reclusive Seris. But after a broken engagement and a life she could only hope to run away from, they're also her only friends. And when they invite her to play a seemingly innocuous board game, perhaps nothing is as it seems.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I couldn't get out of my head. Mostly practice to get back into writing. The chapters have not been pre-written, so I may be slow to update.

The waning moonlight began to give way to the rising sun when Seris finally saw her street. The rickety little apartment she lived in seemed as unwelcoming as always, with its peeling yellow- brown paint and falling bricks. It was cold and the hot water rarely worked, but it was hers and it was home. Had been for 3 years now; the first real home she’d had in a very long time. Three years had passed since she had moved to the city, running. She sighed; it was nearly 4 am and she had to be at work at 7.

_I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that stupid party. Wasn’t even any fun; just coworkers getting drunk and making fools of themselves. Bunch of tipsy arseholes trying to get laid… Why do I even agree when they invite me? And I have to see them again tomorrow. Well, today. God, it’s morning already. Ugh, I really need some sleep._

She groaned when she realized she was still at least 10 minutes away. Unless… She stared at the little alleyway that would get her home faster. Jogging over to the graffiti-ed walls, she peered into the darkness. Seris hated alleyways; they were dark and were practically the definition of shady. There was something almost monstrous about this one in particular. She shrugged it off; blaming the light buzz of the alcohol she'd consumed, and darted inside. The only way to go was straight through.

She glanced around warily as she walked, only to stumble over some overturned trash can lids. Cursing, she righted herself, only to run face first into a middle aged man. Large brown eyes met bloodshot blue. Everything about him was dirty; from his face, to his great overcoat, to his destroyed boots. Apologizing profusely, she quickly turned around and began to walk away.

_I can deal with work on no sleep. Everyone’ll be too hung over and embarrassed to make eye contact. Leave. I need to leave. Anywhere; anywhere would be better than this place._

Suddenly, Seris felt his grubby mitts grab the collar of her jacket, pulling her back. She yelped and twisted as he threw her against a wall. She groaned as her back hit the hard brick and stood there, her knees buckling helplessly, the wind knocked out of her.

_No… No, no, NO._

He loomed over her, grunting in a raspy voice, "I don't think so missy! You don' knock into ol' Jake without payin’ the fine!"

The warm, wet breath that hit her face was repulsive. The stench of alcohol permeated the air around him. She closed her eyes tightly and stiffened, trying to block out the sound of his heavy pants.

_No, don’t freeze up. Fight! Fight damnit!_

The feeling of cold metal against her throat and the quiet order to empty her purse brought her back to reality. Acting on instinct, she brought her knee up, making contact with his groin, before twisting them around so his head slammed against the cold, rough brick. He crumpled instantly, a pitiful groan barely reaching her ears over the thrumming of the blood in her head.

She regarded him coldly, vaguely registering the fresh blood marring the walls. He’d tried to mug her, as so many did in the rough part of the city. She’d nearly killed him for it, and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to feel remorse, not even while she dialed the number for the local hospital on his phone. So she did the only thing she could think to do; she ran.

_He tried to rob me. Just rob me. It’s okay._

Seris ran and ran, not entirely aware of the passing time. Running was safe, running was solace. Nothing could reach her while she ran; not drunks with knives, not engagements, and certainly not children.

 _It’s alright; he’s getting medical attention. It’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. Everything’s going to be fine. I just have to slow down and stop thinking. This isn’t like Jack and… No, don’t think about them. I’m fine… I’m fine…_

The two words played over and over again in her head as she slowly came to a stop, finding herself in the local park. Gasping for breath, she fell on soft grass, looking at the sky above. Gray clouds were settling in overhead; it would rain in a short while.


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken and worn out, all Seris wants to do is sleep. But a knock at her door can't be ignored... Who the hell does Ashta think she is?

Moments passed in relative solitude.

_Why don't I come here more often? It’s so peaceful. They’ve probably taken Jake away by now._ _Fat raindrops fell, hitting lightly freckled cheeks and further muddying light brown hair._

_Looks like work isn't happening today..._ Work was a necessity, one that she didn't enjoy per say, but could tolerate. The dull confines of the office could occasionally prove to be a safe haven, provided she was allowed to be alone. _Haven't quit yet... Take that, Dad._  

Eventually, she rose, grimacing as she brushed off the grass and dirt now covering her. The same wave of euphoria washed over her as she jogged back to the apartment; the repetitive motion soothing her as she passed the alley. Jake was nowhere to be found. It was only as she climbed the steps to the front door that she realized how tired she was, her limbs longing for lukewarm water and a semi- clean tub.

Kicking aside the envelope waiting at the foot of the door, Seris entered her apartment, bypassing the lumpy yet cosy couch and wooden table piled with envelopes on her way to the bathroom. Feeble knocks on her door waylaid her journey, rousing a groan within her as she stomped back towards the door, taking a moment to toss the newest envelope near the gathering pile.

She threw open the door as the quiet knocks began again, growling out, "What?!"  Her face softened immediately as milky brown eyes looked up at her in alarm.

"Sorry, Seris." The little girl looked down, biting her lip in worry.

"No! No, I'm sorry Rune; you’re always welcome here. Would you like to come in?"

A smile shined through Rune's tanned face as she bounced inside, settling herself on the familiar couch. Seris smiled fondly, pleased with how content the child was. She rarely received visitors, few childhood friends knew where she lived, and nobody from work ever came to her home. Her parents had found her again, though they hadn’t intruded.

The apartment complex she lived in, though located in a busier part of the city, was still fairly unknown to her. The little girl had bumped into her when she’d first begun to live in the apartment, and an invitation had blossomed into friendship.Taking note for the first time of the wooden box Rune carried with her, Seris glanced towards the door.

"Isn't your sister coming?"

"Y-yes, she'll be here soon. I- I ran ahead." The stutter had yet to leave the few words Rune spoke. Though capable of bursts of loquacity, much like any child, Rune was cripplingly shy, rarely willing to speak.

"Oh? That's not going to go over well with-"

A heavier knock interrupted them; Seris couldn't stop the smile from slipping off her face as she walked towards the door. It wasn't that she disliked Rune's much older sister. The older woman was confident, friendly, and very patient, honed over the years of raising her sibling.

_She's just... Off. And pretty. And too tall. Alright, shut up and smile; she'll think you hate her._

She opened the door with a prepared greeting, only to be left dumbstruck as Rune's sister swept right past her. Long, pale hair tickled Seris's face, leaving behind the fresh scent of shampoo. As Seris watched her gently admonish Rune, she wondered not for the first time whether the siblings were truly related. Rune's dark and expressive eyes were matched by her skin and wild hair. Her sister however, was marked by her pale skin and hair, her equally dark eyes a sharp contrast.

"Seris! There you are! I'm so sorry Rune ran ahead; she was just excited to try out a new game." The torrent of words stopped as her eyes narrowed in concern, finally taking in Seris's disheveled state.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Smooth fingers cautiously brushed over Seris's brow, and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Ashta. Just... It's been a long night."

"Well..." With a glance back at Rune, who, relieved the attention wasn't on her, was busy opening her box, "We can talk about it later. Let me draw you a bath."

"N- no, it's alright. I'll just clean up a little." _Stay away from me. Why does she care? Probably because I might scare Rune looking like this._

Ignoring Ashta's frown, she turned towards the bathroom, intent on scrubbing the dirt and any blood off her face. Leaving the door open, she let the water run hot, the slight scrapes on her face making her wince under the heat. Through the corner of the bathroom mirror, she saw Ashta watching, the ever-present frown still on her face.

_Why the hell can’t she leave me alone right now?_

As Seris turned to her, a wet towel pressed against the back of her head, Ashta stepped forward, lips pursed as she tilted Seris’s chin upwards to examine the scrapes which were brought to relief under the sterile light of the bathroom.

“I don’t think you’re fine… Did someone do this to you?”

Gritting her teeth as memories of similar questions from another life flooded in. The light of the bathroom was suddenly too bright. Her chest twinged as phantom pains made their presence known. She pressed the towel tighter to her head in a futile effort to dull the throbbing of her skull.

“We’ve known each other for 3 years now. You’re my little sister’s best friend. Won’t you let me help?”

_Damnit! Not again. Just ignore her. It doesn’t matter anymore._

When the towel came away mostly clean of dirt and blood, Seris hurled it away from her and gently brushed past the young woman.

Rune had the board game set up, a strangely divided board covered in a mesh of colors and squares. A set of gates decorated both sides of the board, meeting in a raised platform in the center of the board. Beautifully drawn characters decorated the space next to the game squares.

Seris was used to Rune's unusual board games; they brought out the inner child in the otherwise serious little girl. As Seris and Ashta sat on the floor, Rune- still nestled on the couch- declared, "Let's play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The board game is based off of an ancient and ridiculously obscure game I learned about in an archaeology class. Kudos to whoever can guess it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my blood and soul. Please leave them if you like where this is going!


End file.
